


Upstairs are Prudes

by KindListener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Monster-Sized Cocks, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Aziraphale wants Gabriel but, unfortunately, you can't separate the man from the mouth...(Aziraphale attempts to teach Gabriel about sex and BDSM.)





	Upstairs are Prudes

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes, Gabriel’s a favourite in the angel community, explaining why God gave him a massive shlong. :3

It was an open relationship, Crowley had decided, but with some relatively strict rules;

  * Relationships with others would be purely physical.
  * Neither of them (the angel or the demon) would become romantically attached to others.
  * If any issues were to crop up, they would _communicate_.



As far as he was concerned, Crowley thought these were good rules for an open relationship, _communication_ being the bread and butter of the deal. They had, both, signed it with their own, original sigil, an unbreakable bond between them. Life was good. Immortality was good. Until they chose their bedwarmers, outside of each other (because one would be hard pressed to find an entity, throughout Heaven or Hell, that looked as good as Crowley or Aziraphale).

Currently, Crowley tends to travel around, picking up anyone or anything that looks, remotely, attractive to him. He's a demon, after all. Demon libidos are something to behold, let me tell you. But Aziraphale sticks to his own, managing to coax Gabriel into his bed. As slimy and obnoxious as he is, Gabriel is... _attractive_ , to say the least, but you, unfortunately, couldn't really have the angel's body without his mouth, especially when Aziraphale intended to use it for more... _interesting activities_.

He was tall. Head and shoulders above Aziraphale.  
“So, the demon isn't completely selfish? ... That's a new one.” The archangel comments as he thumbs through the pages of a collection of Allen Ginsberg poems.  
“Please, Gabriel, you don’t come here to talk about him.” The lesser angel groans, setting down the book in Gabriel's hands.  
“Of course.” Comes the reply, more feral than anything.  
“Gabriel...”  
“Oh, no, Aziraphale.” Gabriel backs him into a bookcase, his broad shoulders blocking off the blonde's view, his face, virtually, shoved against his chest. “I’m here for you. I'm here to see how native you've become.” He cups the other angels' cheek in a broad palm, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. The blonde keens into the touch, turning his head to swipe his tongue against the side of Gabriel's thumb. “ _Mmmn_... What is— Is this what the humans call...'thirsty'?” Gabriel chuckles and Aziraphale rolls his eyes.  
“Stop. Just shh.” Aziraphale murmurs.

“How much do you know about this?” Strangely, this question (and the mere fact he had to ask that question) made Aziraphale, slightly, proud. Finally, he had found something that Gabriel would need to ask him about. Something that he needed the other angel's help with. Though, it still frustrates him to no end.  
“Umm... Not much. Strangely enough, Upstairs we don't do a lot of...this.”  
“I noticed.” The blonde licks his lips and looks down. “Come. There's a more comfortable place to do—”  
“No.” A strong thigh is pressed between Azirphale's legs as Gabriel pins him against a shelf, on the bookcase. “Show me how to...to...” Wincing, the heavier of the two sighs.  
“Please, tell me you've kissed before.”  
“Well... No... But just— Just show me how to do it.”

The blonde cups his cheeks in his hands and brings him down, gently, slowly, his soft, pink lips only brushing against Gabriel's before he pulls back.  
“That's it?” The archangel asks, incredulously, and Aziraphale, still lost in the moment, nods. “Come here.” Gabriel, his hands larger and s lot stronger, grasp onto the blonde's hair and goes in for a collision course. He's rough and experimental, especially when Aziraphale opens his mouth to, expectantly, take his tongue only to realise that he hasn't told Gabriel that part. Slowly, he pushes his tongue against Gabriel's lips and the archangel seems to calm down, focusing more on the whole science of how this works. He learns quickly, though. His fingers thread into the angel's soft, blonde hair, pulling on it as he traces circles around Aziraphale's tongue with his own. With the right tools, Aziraplale thinks, he could be a perfect dom...or top or whatever it is people call them. Though not thouroughly versed in the art of the BDSM and D/s lifestyle, Aziraphale knows what he means (which is just fine, seeing as he only thinks that Gabriel would be a brilliant dom). Of course, that would help if it wasn't for the fact that archangels are given the gift of telepathy. When Gabriel pulls back, he cocks his head, drawing his soft, pink tongue back into his mouth. “What's a 'dom'?”

Now, Aziraphale understood why Crowley, mostly, went for those of the mortal persuasion or other demons. He almost wished that Crowley never introduced him to such a sordid pasttime. _Almost._

Dragging the archangel upstairs, Aziraphale starts at the beginning.  
“A dominant orders the submissive around, gets them to do things. Sometimes normal things like serving tea. Sometimes more sexual things like... Like...” He picks up a riding crop that Crowley must've left behind, last time he was here. “Like punishing them for doing something wrong. It's all about power play, Gabriel.” He tries to explain but the leaner of the two still shakes his head in confusion. “It would probably be easier just to show you. Strip down.”

“You really have to tie them so tight?” The archangel was talking about the silk-fibre kinbaku rope that the lesser angel had used to bind his hands to the headboard of his bed.  
“Shh. I like silence when I work.” The blonde snaps back and stands back up, straightening his suit, barely touched. “There.” He wanders over to another side of the room to open a box that he and Crowley tend to delve into.  
“What's that?” This time, the archangel was referring to a multi-speed vibrating massager, also, known to the pornography industry as a Hitachi Magic Wand. Due to his embarrassing obsession with pornography, that he had previously expressed, one would've thought he would've known better. Aziraphale approaches and runs a fingertip over the underside of the archangel’s impressive girth, watching him twitch in his bonds. He turns on the wand and presses the head to the tip of Gabriel’s cock, circling it, slowly, enjoying the frustrated growl it earns him. “Oh, Az-Aziraphale, that’s— Hahh... Oh, my—” He hitches up his hips, bucking against the wand to feel the vibrations up and down his length.

A few minutes of this later and precome is beading at the head of Gabriel’s perfect cock. His moans have grown more frequent and more...explicit.  
“Oh, fuck! Aziraphale, stop! I can’t— It’s like hurting, now, and I— _Mmnn_...” He struggles against his bindings, humming and moaning every now and again. Soon after, the sensation is gone and Gabriel whines at the loss. “Please, give me something, anything.” He groans, his whole body shaking with sensation. Two, perfectly, manicured nails encircle Gabriel’s left nipple, drawing closer and closer, nipping the sensitive flesh between the two. “O-Oh, gosh... Ow, ow, ow! Cut it out!” The leaner of the two hisses but Aziraphale just eases off slightly.  
“In being a dominant, I can do what I want. Just watch me.” His nails leave his nipple, now a red, tender mess. His fingers coil around Gabriel’s swollen cock and begin stroking it, watching as the pre-come bubbles out of the top.  
“Ah! I’m— I’m close! Oh, Aziraphale—” And then the feeling is gone. The feeling of the blonde’s fingers around his cock is gone and he gulps down air. It’s a disappointing but addicting feeling; having your climax just in reach before being dragged back to the start. It’s the kind of cruel that Gabriel could really get used to. “Okay, Aziraphale! I get it! I get the dom thing! Let me try, let me try!”

Now, Aziraphale is tied down, his wrists bound a little tighter than he would like but he was out on display, all for Gabriel’s perusal. Side note; if Gabriel got into the lifestyle (and lost the attitude), Gabriel would look good, prancing around in leather with a crop, probably make it in the porn industry. The girls would all, instantly, lose their gag reflexes and be able to take his length first time round, every girl would be able to come multiple times and he would always be there to go for another round when they caught their breaths. Too bad he had more of an affinity for guys -who are, also, angels).  
“ _Mmm_... I love this.” The archangel’s palm connects, sharply, with Aziraphale’s inner thigh, making him gasp. “So thick and meaty. Can I...” He palms at the blonde, downy hair that spreads across the lesser angel’s inner thighs and across his groin. With a smooth, perfect fingertip, Gabriel strokes a line up the lesser angel’s sex, dragging it through his arousal. Aziraphale’s breath catches in his throat and he bites the inside of his cheek.

Rounding the bed, he offers the other angel his finger and he, wordlessly, takes it into his mouth, sucking it clean. When he’s finished, Gabriel leans down to kiss him. During the kiss, Aziraphale catches a glimpse of his eyes, a burning violet, reflecting his desire. He moans against the archangel’s mouth, writhing as he thinks about what he can do to him. If he heard those thoughts, Gabriel doesn’t say anything, possibly trying to make it a surprise. He pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their lips until he moves back down to study Aziraphale’s organ.  
“Yours is...different.” He comments and the other angel nods.  
“You put yours _into_ mine.” He explains, breathless and needy. Gabriel studies his own, the impressive length and girth of it, and then looks at Aziraphale’s, how small and tight it is.  
“That won’t work.”  
“It will. Just focus on getting me ready, right now.” Because even if it would fit, he’d need a little more lubrication before he could take something of Gabriel’s size.

“What do I do?” He asks, clueless, as he smoothes a palm over Aziraphale’s inner thigh, growing closer to his sex, before pulling away and petting his knee.  
“I-If you pull me open...” Gosh, why on Earth is this so difficult to explain? Especially with those beautiful, amethyst eyes staring into his own. “If you pull me open, there should be a little bud there.” Gabriel does as he’s told and parts the outer lips to search for what Aziraphale was talking about. Finding it, he makes a noise of exclamation before beginning to poke it with his fingers.  
“It’s kind of cute.” He grins as he continues to strum against it with his fingers.  
“Gabriel, oh— No, Gabriel, that’s not— Nnmm... W-Wait, stop, it’s too— Oh, fuuuuck, keep— Keep rubbing just there! _Ga-Gabriel!_ ” In a spray of his lover’s orgasm, Gabriel draws his hand back, immediately, as he watches Aziraphale writhe and moan, incoherently. For Gabriel, it would’ve been nice to know that there was a splash zone, nevermind the fact that he was in it.  
“Did you just...?”  
“Yes, I came... Yes...” The lesser angel sighs, breathily, his climax still echoing up and down his spine.  
“That was...quick. Is it always that quick?”  
“Oh, no. In the last few weeks, I’ve not really had the time to so I think it’s just been building up.

Another slap to his inner thigh and Aziraphale lurches back to reality with a yelp.  
“What was that for?” The shorter of the two demands and Gabriel turns his nose up.  
“Who said I would let you come?”

Up on his knees, hands tied behind his back, Aziraphale has half of Gabriel’s cock in his mouth, the other half in his throat. Why is the Revelation of Announcement endowed with such a huge...organ? Aziraphale thinks to himself as Gabriel begins to move, with a deadlock grip on his soft, blonde hair.  
“A-Ahh... That’s so good.” He groans, his chest heaving as he continues to jerk Aziraphale’s head back and forth. The pulsing around his sensitive flesh. The soft, syrupy insides of Aziraphale’s throat as he slides in and out of it. “Yeah, that’s— Oh, my gosh...”

Once he’s all the way back up again, and the blonde’s mouth and chin are covered in saliva and pre-come, he pulls out. Drinking down air, Aziraphale collapses in a heap, against the headboard. “Can I have you down there?” The archangel asks, almost nervously.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure it’ll fit?” He asks, slightly concerned, as he reaches down to untie the other angel’s wrists.  
“Yes! I’ve taken bigger things than yours, you know.” Truth be told, Aziraphale hasn’t. Crowley was built, when Aziraphale is feeling more of a male persuasion, of the same stock. Just slightly-above-average, human male penises. Nothing special. Then, in comes Gabriel with a foot and a half of cock and the blonde is trying to act like this isn’t a horrible idea that could only end in disaster.

Rubbing the head along the entrance, Gabriel sighs, pushing it into Aziraphale, feeling him tense up.  
“Relax, Aziraphale.” He sighs, pushing in, inch by inch by inch. Eight inches in and he already feels like this is a bad idea.  
“Gabriel, I—”  
“Don’t worry, I can get it all in just give me a sec—” He ploughs his hips forward and— Aziraphale _screams_.  
“Oh, God, Gabriel! It’s just so—” A growl rips through the archangel and he reaches down, long fingers dragging against the blonde’s thighs.  
“ _Mmm_... You feel so good, Aziraphale. There’s this, like, tingling, achy feeling in my stomach—” He groans, bringing a thumb to press and circle around the lesser angel’s clit.  
“D-Don’t, Gabriel! I can’t—”  
“Come with me, Aziraphale.” Gabriel sighs as he bites his lip, his first orgasm tearing through him like an earthquake. He empties himself into the smaller angel, groaning and sighing as he goes. He fills up Aziraphale and just when the blonde thinks he’s done, there’s more, the thick fluid making the lesser angel’s belly swell at the sheer amount. Meanwhile, Gabriel’s hips judder forward and back in an attempt to ride out his climax until the sensation grows too much and he jerks out, the last couple waves of his orgasm landing his thick come on Aziraphale’s groin and belly.

He collapses in a pile on top of Aziraphale and the smaller angel groans when he presses against his swollen belly.  
“G-Gabriel, you—” But he’s already fast asleep. Squirming out from under him, Aziraphale moves to fall asleep beside him, cuddling him like a big, stupid, angelic teddy bear. Crowley would have a fun time, tomorrow, trying to work all Gabriel’s come out of him but that was tomorrow. For now, he figures he should get some sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2019 by Charlie E. Drake  
> All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the copyright owner.


End file.
